Iowaheads: Electric Boo-galoo
by geekheads
Summary: Iowaheads but Halloween I guess


"Omg Punk, I can't believe you brought me _here_ " Strawberry hit his arm.

"C'mon, Strawbs" he said "it's romantic here"

"Yeah...but it's Pulmer's lookout! This is where like...everyone loses their virginity" She laughed

"Well, we don't have to do anything you don't wanna do" Punk smiled "but I've never taken a girl here before. I wanted to wait to take someone special and now here we are, and you're special to me."

"Aw, babe!" Strawberry flung her arms around Punk's neck "You're special to me too"

The kissed for a while until their car started rocking slightly, but it wasn't from anything they were doing. It was coming from outside.  
"What the fuck is that?" Punk sounded concerned

"I hope it's not a bear!" Strawberry said

"There aren't any bears in Iowa" Punk dismissed

Suddenly the rocking got more intense. They held on to each other as they screamed until it stopped.

"I'm gonna get out and look around. Don't open the doors, and stay inside" Punk started to open the door

"No, Punk! Stay here, it isn't safe out there!" Strawberry screamed.

Punk got out to look around. He was gone for several minutes before Strawberry decided that she should go try to find him. He shouldn't be alone.

She opened the car door just in time for the driver's side to open and then close again.

"Oh, Punk, thank God you're back! I was beginning to worry about you-"

Strawberry screamed.

There was a man in the driver's seat, but it wasn't Punk. It was a man with a hook.

She pushed open the door and ran for her life. She ran toward the highway to try to get help.

"Strawbs!" Punk appeared right behind her

"Thank God Punk, a man got into the car with me!" she screamed

"I know, I saw! C'mon, we gotta get to the highway" he said

They ran a few more paces and then Punk heard a thud behind him. Strawberry was now on the ground screaming, being dragged by something by a hook in her leg.

"No, no, no, no let me GO" she cried and tried to fight

Punk tried to drag her back but it was in vain. Strawberry was dragged off into the wooded area that surrounded Pulmer's Lookout. Strawberry's screams stopped suddenly as soon as Punk reached the highway and flagged down a car

It's been a month since the Homecoming dance, which was the most eventful night of my seventeen years so far. It's been kind of quiet since then. Panda got out of the Hospital with a cast on his arm and immediately started to harass everyone to sign it. Since his arm was broken, Panda had to stop driving me, Rokin, and Picc to school every morning, so here I am on the bus riding down old Hwy 1 into town with all of the 9th and 10th graders who can't drive yet.

Kappy and Res pushed past me to get off the bus, chattering excitedly about a comic that Res got over the weekend.

"Hey, watch it!" I shot them a look and they ignored me

Lots of things have changed since Homecoming. Rokin and Dusk broke up shortly after the dance. Dusk was suspended for coming to school in white face. It was just body paint for spirit day because our colors are red and white, but administration took it as racial insensitivity. Picc has basically ditched us to hang out with Shether all the time. I can't say I blame her, I haven't exactly been a good friend to her lately. I made up with Panda, I have not talked to Hammer or Franklin, and I can't even look Naps in the eye after what happened, or, what _almost_ happened.  
"Hey betch" Rokin broke me out of my daze. He came strolling up to me in his dad's old army jacket and an iced coffee from Rebecca's in his hand.

Rokin has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We grew up in the same neighborhood. He's in the grade below me but that never had any impact on our friendship. That only meant I showed him the ropes when he started school a year after I did. He moved closer into town in middle school, but that didn't affect our friendship either.  
"Rokin don't you ever drink anything other than iced coffee? It's so gross. Imagine liking that." I smiled.

"IMQGINE BEING SUCH ANBITCH"

"Omg it was a joke, please calm down"  
We walked into the building towards Panda's locker and he and Dude were making out against his locker. They had been inseparable since the accident. Something about shared trauma.

"Panda, how much longer do you have to wear that cast? It smells" Rokin took a sip of his coffee.

"Not as much as you! Take a shower, fatty!" Panda said "anyway, the Doctor told me I have to have it on for another two weeks ugh"

"Damn that sucks" I said  
"Yeah I can't even jerk off!" Panda said

"Ew, keep that to yourself!" I scowled

"Speaking of jerking off, where's Naps?" Rokin teased  
Nobody has let me live down my encounter with Naps. I regret ever telling them, I should have kept it to myself

"Omg shut up! I did not jerk him off" I yelled  
"Have you talked to him?" Dude said

"No, I can't even look at him. I'm so embarrassed" I said  
"Why are you embarrassed? If I were you I'd be embarrassed that I didn't actually fuck him" Panda replied

"Well excuse me for not being in the mood after learning my friend was in the hospital!" I said

"Omg I was _fine_ you should have gotten that dick"  
"I'm not a slut like you, Panda!"

This exchange was getting very loud and we were attracting confused, but amused, stares from TK, Lime, and Evan a few lockers down. Evan started walking towards us.

"Whatever. But I agree with Dude, you should talk to Naps. It's been a month. The awkwardness is just going to get worse" Panda gave Dude a peck on the lips and shut his locker door.

"Hey" Evan came sidling up to Rokin and gave him a hug.

Rokin had been dating Evan, president of the drama club, for about two weeks now. They were kind of an unlikely couple, but admittedly pretty cute. They unironically refer to themselves as "Rovan" kinda like how Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie are referred to as "Brangelina"

Rokin gave me a look that told me he agreed with Panda and Dude  
"Don't give me that look" I rolled my eyes  
"This is annoying, you have to talk about what happened. Who knows, maybe he'll want to finish what you guys started. Then we could all go on a triple date!"  
"Ooh, yas! You need a date to my Halloween Party!" Evan waved around a flyer and gave it to me. "It's gonna be _epic_ "  
"Well, we all know what my track record is at huge parties with boys, so maybe it would be better if I _didn't_ bring a boy with me" I replied

"Oh my god don't talk like that! It'll be fine. You are not allowed to mope at my party" Evan said  
"When is this party?" I asked

"October 26th" Evan said "Next weekend"

"Perfect. That gives you _plenty_ of time to smooth things over with Naps" Rokin smiled

I rolled my eyes at him

"Oh come _on_ , Molly. I have a feeling you probably want to finish what you started too, am I right?" Rokin gave me a knowing look and I gave him one back."Fine! I'll talk to him in History. I'll see you guys at Lunch"

After lunch I went straight to History. I was going to rip of the band aid, so to speak, and talk to Naps. I probably wouldn't even talk to him about the encounter, just start with a "Hey" or something. It's better than nothing. I bee-lined to my seat and ignored the "heys" from Hammer and Franklin who I had to pass to get to my seat. Naps sits right behind me, so I had to turn in my seat to talk to him. I opened my mouth to say something and stopped dead in my tracks because standing there talking to Naps was the most attractive man I have ever seen.

I mean, Naps isn't exactly hard to look at but I was so shocked I froze in place with my mouth hanging open. Naps noticed me staring and shot me a weird look and cleared his throat. The man noticed too, and smiled at me before continuing their conversation

"Hi" he said "I'm Mr. Mysario"

"Uhm, I'm M-Molly" I smiled nervously

"I figured, I've been studying the seating chart so I at least have a chance at remembering everybody's names!" Mr. Mysario chuckled

"Seating chart?" I asked

"Yes, Molly, it's a chart so the teacher knows where everyone is seated" Naps laughed  
"I meant" I shot Naps a look "why are you studying our seating chart?"

"Oh, well, I'm your new History teacher. At least for the time being. I was just asking Mr. Netflix here what you've been learning"

So many questions. First, where did this angel come from? Why was he talking to Naps? Who the fuck refers to Naps as Mr. Netflix? I couldn't say any of that, and my next question was asked by Naps.

"What happened to Mr. Fog?" Naps asked  
"Who cares?" I said dreamily looking at the teacher "I-I mean, it's really none of our business, Naps, teachers have lives too"

"I don't know where Mr. Fog is exactly. The District tells me where I am needed and I go. So now I'm here." he flashed a big white smile at me and I giggled. "I did talk to him briefly and he mumbled something about Tasha and wandered off" He shrugged

He started to walk to the front of the room.

"How old do you think this guy is? Can't be much older than us!" Hammer leaned over and whispered to me and Naps.  
"Could be fresh out of college" Franklin suggested  
"Nah, look at that beard. I don't know anyone under 25 who can grow one like that" Naps settled

I ignored them because I was still staring at the person who could NOT be our History teacher. I have done nothing for God to reward me with this. I must be dreaming. Maybe we'll actually _learn_ something in History now that Mr. Fog is gone. He was a real hot head. Most of the teachers around here are for some reason.

"Alright class, I know I'm a new face but I think we'll get along great. I'm Mr. Mysario, but please call me Cummy, Mr. Mysario is my father." he said as he walked down the aisle to the front of the room. I'm still smiling like an idiot.

Scratch that last statement. Oh my God, I am going to fail History.


End file.
